The present invention relates to a mobile communications terminal which is designed to transmit speech signals and to receive and reproduce speech signals, and which has a speech-reproduction device.
In mobile communications terminals of this type, speech reproduction or audio reproduction is carried out almost exclusively with the aid of very small, dynamic sound transducers which are attached directly behind a front panel of the communications terminal. Due to the ever-shrinking dimensions of the housings of communications terminals, and as a result of the interest in increasingly large display panels, only very limited space is available on the front of the device for the speech-reproduction device. This causes a miniaturization of the speech-reproduction device, resulting in a reduction in the efficiency and a deterioration in the sound quality of the speech-reproduction device used in the mobile communications terminal.
On this basis, an object of the present invention is to improve the speech quality of a mobile communications terminal.